


Immortal Prisoner

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Depressoverse [17]
Category: Chinese Mythology, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, Prison Sex, Sadism, mortal/immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: He Xiangu was sentenced to prison for a murder she was framed for. Too bad the sadistic female doctor here hates immortals.
Relationships: He Xiangu/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Depressoverse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Original Characters & Original Works Flash Exchange May 2020





	Immortal Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [franchouchou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchouchou/gifts).



> He Xiangu is a real immortal from Taoist pantheon, but knowledge of her is not neccessary for this story.

He Xiangu entered the prison with all the dignity her power dampening collar and handcuffs allowed for. Those things should have been beneath her, she was one of the Eight Immortals after all, but nonetheless upon the agreement between the xian and the mortals, xian crimes against mortals were to be punished in accordance to human law, even if the process was fully circumstantial.

She should never have agreed to meet the detective. She didn’t even know what he wanted her help for. All she knew that he didn’t appear at the promised meeting (how rude, she thought at the time), but the reason was because he was killed on his way, a few of her hairs and a fenghuang feather left on his body. It was an obvious case of planed evidence, but anti-xian sentiments have been on the rise among mortals, and they _wanted_ her to be guilty, even if they couldn’t think of any reason for the crime.

She was guided to the prison’s medical office. Being equaled with human criminals was humiliating enough, but He Xiangu couldn’t help but feel uneasy among all-female staff. Call her old fashioned, but her upbringing during the Tang dynasty and her personal experience with Wu Zetian made her distrustful of women having power over her. She didn’t have to deal with the issue for centuries until now.

She was first guided to the doctor’s office and her shackles (but not the power dampeners) were removed, after which she was left alone with the doctor. She didn’t like that woman in particular. So was tall, a bit chubby, had her hair cropped and wore masculine clothes – improper when facing an immortal. Furthermore, she smiled in a wide, unfriendly smile, showing her uneven, yellow teeth.

“Hi there, pretty lady,” the doctor greeted her rudely, ”how does it feel to return to being a nobody?”

He Xiangu didn’t reply to that comment, which angered the doctor.

“You might have been a top god, but listen, here I am the top authority, and I order you to strip!”

“The scanners at the gates would have detected any magical artifact,” He Xiangu replied, offended by the mortal yelling at her.

“And I’m not looking for any magical artifacts. Strip already!” the short tempered mortal’s face was red with anger.

She looked simply pitiful, but He Xiangu obeyed, taking her time with stripping her beautiful robes, worth fortune in mortal world (she already missed them). She stood before the doctor who looked her over in a way unculturated men tended to look at beautiful women.

“So far so good,” replied the doctor, grinning widely and putting on latex holes, “now lay down for internal inspection.”

He Xiangu blinked.

“Internal inspection?”, she asked.

“Your privates,” the doctor now grinned lecherously and He Xiangu felt scared despite the enormous power difference between the two.

She needed to calm down. Worst come to worst, she will outlast the sadistic doctor – what’s fifty years for an immortal? Likely it won’t even go that far, as her followers crowdfunded some excellent lawyers and detectives to gather evidence for a retrial. But still, her instinct told her it would be best not to antagonize a mortal who already hated her. A mortal who temporarily had power over her.

She laid down and spread her legs (how humiliating!). The woman didn’t wait or prepare her before inserting her fingers. With her powers greatly reduced, she could still feel pain, and the examination was surprisingly painful, likely on purpose. Finally, the woman removed fingers.

“Clear,” she said while taking off her gloves and putting on a new pair, “now turn around.”

The meaning behind the command made He Xiangu blush fiercely, but she obeyed. The anal ‘examination’ (she was sure the woman was simply torturing her at this point) was even more painful in spite of the doctor having used some sort of lubricant to make the procedure smoother. Hours seemed to pass before she was finished.

“Clear,” she said, “get up and stand there.”

She then moved to another compartment and produced a scalpel. He Xiangu’s blood ran cold as she came stepped towards her smiling.

“Let’s see how fast can you heal,” she laughed and slashed the goddess’ right breast with the scalpel.

The wound was shallow but bled profusely for about a minute before closing on its one, however He Xiangu has not felt pain so intense in decades and was unprepared for its intensity, falling to the floor, tears involuntarily streaming from her eyes.

“Nice,” she heard the doctor say, “We’ll see how quickly you deal with deeper wounds next time.”

And He Xiangu was unsure she’d survive her sentence. 


End file.
